Loucette "Lulu" de Bourbon/Relationships
'Relationships' 'Family' 'Father - King Louis' Unlike how the story portrays King Louis’ legacy, Lulu’s dad isn’t selfish or petty, so much as absent-minded and clumsy. He tends to be treated by his own advisors as expendable; a figurehead plaything of the Fairisian court rather than King in his own right. Despite their similarities, Lulu is actually competent enough to notice this cycle, and she feels a mix of anger and sadness at how her father is regarded. She certainly respects him for who he his. At this point, she figures what he doesn’t realize can’t hurt him, but she’s made a mental note (which she won’t forget this time) to avoid this fate for herself. Regardless, on a personal level, Lulu is super close to her father and a daddy’s girl. He spoiled her with all the lush riches their kingdom had to offer, and the father-daughter pair would even consider each other best friends in a genuine, unironic way. Unlike many other Kings, he was humble enough to play around and entertain his children personally, and would never choose a favorite despite his many kids. He may not be he most respected, but he’s definitely loved, and Lulu contacts him often while in school. 'Mother - Queen Anne' The current Queen of Fairis, Lulu’s mother is a stark contrast from her husband, and was and is an excellent choice for Anne of Austria’s role. A calm but coldly impatient woman who’s at the end of her wits with her own court and husband, she’s hardly affectionate but does retain a semblance of maternal love for her many, many children. It’s not public knowledge but her affairs continued even after destiny (it was a political marriage, after all), and some of her kids aren’t even Louis’, making them Lulu’s half-siblings. 'Siblings' Being somewhat a child herself, Lulu is excellent with each of her multiple siblings, all of whom are significantly younger than herself. She loves each of them very much and equally so, despite debatable blood relation status. 'Friends' yes i plan on turning these bullets into proper descriptions 'Vivienne du Vallon' *lulu's roommate, story-mate, destined guard, and childhood best friend, they’re literally nearly everything to each other *they were introduced through their parents as they were royalty and nobility, and they would often have tea-parties in lulu's chambers while their parents ate in the royal dining hall *they also scheduled playdates whenever vivienne came back from her weekly trips to spain *vivienne often has to remind lulu that spain is a place and spanish isnt just a language *its actually a miracle someone as quick and cunning as vivienne would ever have the patience for someone as airheaded and distracted as lulu *something about the combination just works, like a big sister/little sister sort of deal. *likewise, vivienne is pretty protective of lulu, which is a good thing considering lulu's lack of knowledge regarding self-defense (or general lack of common sense). *despite all the shallow friends lulu has, she knows that Vivienne is genuine, and that their friendship will always be real 'Victoire d'Artagnan' *victoire is an excellent shopping partner and even better study-buddy (which Lulu sorely needs). *they both confide to each other about potential insecurities regarding destiny and relate to the fact that they’re each treated as inadequate to their roles. *lulu, victoire, and vivienne are a trio (the prep, the nerd, and the jock, respectively) and they all shop at the galeries lafairyette back in Fairis. 'Signe de Winter' 'Orleans le Nouveau' *if we’re being honest Lulu tries to worm her way into the French King Squad. *nah, kidding but theyre actually pretty good friends *lulu introduces orleans to the french royal scene and it gets lit 'Atlanta Villiers' 'Acquaintances' 'Fay Fairer' 'Scarlet Anne d'Herblay' *lulu doesn't know scarlet personally as well as the other muskeedorks but still feels safe around her *she ships destanne like any sane person *probably is the rich aunt to their future kids *offers the royal palace of fairis as a wedding venue 'Athena de la Fere' *lulu respects athena so much *shes technically her future sovereign but that doesnt stop her from gushing 'Claude du Plessis' 'Cadou Bonacieux' 'Yvette Chatte' 'Enemies' shes the heiress to an absolute french throne, that never bodes well 'Adora C.' 'Romance' 'Antonio Aragon' destined spouse, we all know how this goes 'Peggy de Trèville' Since Monsieur de Trèville has always been good acquaintances with the King, given his position as Captain of his Guard and sharing'' The Three Musketeers'' tale as well, Lulu and Peggy have known each other their entire lives through their fathers. However, it wasn’t until a masquerade ball held at the Royal Palace of Fairis in Queen Anne’s honor, just the very summer before Legacy Year, did they truly get to know each other and fall in love. Clad in a yellow mask, Lulu hardly recognized the future Captain, but regardless was intrinsically and immediately attracted to her. Dressed in a pale green ballgown like a true fairytale princess, she also captured Peggy’s attention, who requested a dance, which she happily accepted (it should be noted that to the adult guests this seemed nothing more than an innocent waltz between two young friends). Afterwards, the two fled the ballroom scene and Lulu led her partner to her royal bedroom chambers. There, they talked about a lot of things, got fairly physical, and then stopped to talk some more; this time about destiny and the court. It was here, for the first time ever that Lulu was wholly and entirely honest with someone about her real thoughts, and she even admitted that she wasn’t quite satisfied with the way she and her role as future Queen was perceived among the people of Fairis. She also wasn’t too keen with an arranged political marriage like her parents had gone through. Peggy, unlike many other figures in Lulu’s life, had seen past her simple-minded exterior and sympathized with the independent, headstrong future Queen Lulu aspires to be. Peggy herself even told of a few destiny-related insecurities, and it was at that point they both realized they hadn’t simply discovered kindred spirits; they found love. They kissed once more, before Lulu realized it was unbecoming of a Fairisian princess such as herself to be absent from the ball (also, due to the fact that she's the next King Louis, she mustn't be seen in such a position with anyone other than her destined consort). And so they parted ways in that moment, with the promise that they would meet again. They each honored this desire, and over the course of that summer Peggy made it her usual mission to sneak away from musketeer practices on palace grounds to Lulu’s chambers by climbing atop her balcony. They savored these rare but secretive moments, and with each passing meeting the romance only seemed to blossom. Soon enough, school was in session and both girls, being destined for the same story, attended Ever After High together. Fortunately, it was actually rather nice and much easier to continue their relationship in private, as the Fairisian court would have no way of tracking them and thus no reason for suspicion. In fact, the couple was so confident in their love for each other that they even let it be known to the newly formed Muskeedorks, who of course had already figured them out and lent their support. The relationship has continued to the present, and with destiny soon approaching, Lulu hopes that somehow, someday, she can make the future Captain her Queen. 'Groups' 'The Muskeedorks' 'Mean Queens' 'The French King Squad' 'Pet' Category:Subpages